


Autumn Leaves

by elwon



Series: Exeunt'verse [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, half-assed halloween costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Here? In the dirt and the fallen leaves? Not very dignified. Maybe I should just take you to Grandma’s house...





	Autumn Leaves

It’s three days before Halloween and like every year before it, Gotham, in its usual madness, is partying the whole week away in defiance of whichever supervillains are threatening them. It’s so late at night that it’s early in the morning and Jason has just escorted the last of the drunk college students back to their dorms. He’s planning on heading home himself, rather than back to the Cave like he’s meant to, not that he has anything worth reporting to the big bad bat anyway. He’s spent so much of the night on petty crime and conveying drunken revellers to a place of safety, that whatever the big plan that Calendar Man is currently working on has passed him by. He doesn’t mind as much as he probably should, considering.

Jason spots a lone figure over by the park gates, visible only because of the glittery neon pink tutu around their waist which is reflecting the watery light from the streetlights. Jason sighs gustily and banishes thoughts of getting home to his comfortable bed and heads after the figure. At this time of night it’s either a lost drunk heading into the increased danger of Robinson Park or it’s a lead on Calendar Man. Jason hopes it’s a drunk. A lead means returning to the Cave and then Alfred guilting him into staying at the Manor. As much as he loves Alfred, he loves his own home just as much, and right now that’s where he wants to be. He follows them on the concreted path through the trees, shadows deepening the further in they go. The figure stops under one of the few working overhead lights in the park and even from a distance Jason can recognise the familiar electric blue and black of Nightwing’s uniform, although the pink tutu is definitely a new edition, as are the green fairy wings.

Dick grins at him as Jason draws closer, idly waving one of his escrima at him. It’s got a long baby pink ribbon tied on one end and it flutters in the October breeze, ends dangling dangerously close to the ground even at the height that Dick’s holding it up to. He’s also got a cheap plastic ‘gold’ tiara perched on the top of his head. It has to be the most half-assed Halloween costume Jason’s seen all night and it’s had some pretty stiff competition; Drake just had a ‘Hello, My name is God’ sticker attached to his uniform and somehow even that feels more thought out than Dick’s ensemble. (Not that Jason can really talk, he hadn’t even been wearing a costume until their next door neighbour’s kid, Kelli, had caught him on the way out of the building earlier that evening and insisted that he wear the wolf tail that’s now attached to the waistband of his pants, paw gloves and ears before he could leave. Jason’s not a monster, he wasn’t going to say no to that hopeful five year old face – and if he’s honest, he’s pretty sure she’s the only one in the building that’s realised that he’s the Red Hood, even with his helmet in his bag and his jacket zipped all the way up – so there he is, the Big Bad Wolf.)

As expected, Dick’s grin grows to epic proportions as he spots the wolf ears headband stretched over the helmet and the furry gloves covering Jason’s normal work gloves.

“Red Hood is the Big Bad Wolf. I like it. Are you going to eat me up?” Dick’s trying to smother the laughter out of his voice and failing rather badly.

“No. I’ve heard fairies taste terrible. All the woodland creatures say so. Is that really a Wonder Woman tiara?” Jason snorts, reaching out to flick one of Dick’s flimsy wings.

“Oh I knew you’d like that! And you should be nicer to me, I’m royalty don’t you know?” Dick leans forward into Jason and wraps his arms around Jason’s shoulders with a slight toss of his little-too-long hair.

“Royalty.” Jason says flatly, because his husband is crazy (and he married him, so what does that make Jason?) and also dropping a quick kiss on the front of Jason’s helmet.

“I’m the fairy princess of Gotham! Clearly.” Dick says, waving his ‘wand’ and pouting up at Jason slightly for not engaging in banter. Jason’s glad that his helmet means that Dick can’t see him rolling his eyes, but the pout works because he’s feeling the tiniest bit guilty. So he resolves to play along and rests his paws on Dick’s tutu.

“Well, alright, _Princess_. Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to go creeping about the woods at night? Lots of bad people about looking to take your ...crown.” Jason says, wondering just where Dick’s hoping this will go.

“No. Apparently my staff are falling down on the job! And I feel like the next obvious thing to say here is something like ‘Stay on the Path, Red’ but from the looks of you, you’re more likely to drag me off into the woods to ravish me.” Dick says, hopefully, batting his lashes exaggeratedly behind the mask.

“You looking to get ravished, Princess? Here? In the dirt and the fallen leaves? Not very dignified. Maybe I should just take you to Grandma’s house.” Jason teases. There’s no way Dick wants to get hot and heavy in a shadowed corner of Robinson Park. Right? Oh god, he would, wouldn’t he? Dick smirks and pulls away from Jason, taking him by the wrist and off into the copse of trees away from the relative safety (for Gotham) of the path.

“You know in the original story it finished after Red Riding Hood got into bed with the wolf? No rescuing by the woodsman or being cut out of the wolf. Just getting into bed and implied to be eaten up.” Dick tells him, “Well, I was thinking more along the lines of doggy style myself, but I guess that depends on whether the big Bad Wolf takes orders from royalty or not.” They’re pretty deep in the trees now, not visible from the path or to any of the buildings overlooking the park. Jason’s pretty strict about not actually having sex on the rooftops or anywhere that might get them caught on camera as much as possible, but this place is surprisingly secluded and it does almost feel like they’ve disappeared into a twilight fairytale. The sense of surrealism is not exactly the reason he’s going along with this, (although he’s not blaming it all on the tiara, even though it _is_ mostly the tiara), but if Dick asks, it’s totally the reason.

Dick twirls around to face him, his tutu rising in the air with the motion, and plucks the headband from Jason’s helmet with one hand, the other finding the hidden catch to release it from its closed position before sliding it off and letting it drop back down into the dirt and moss at their feet. The headband is slipped unceremoniously back onto Jason’s head and Dick uses the opportunity to pull Jason down to his level for a hot and needy kiss. Jason automatically wraps his arms around Dick, knocking at his fairy wings and getting a handful of tutu for his trouble. He can taste the mint of Dick’s lip balm and the faintest trace of chocolate that Dick must have snacked on during patrol as he sucks on his tongue. It makes Jason want an entirely different taste.

Jason’s hands slip lower to dive underneath the neon monstrosity of a tutu, flicking off the defences of Dick’s suit with practised ease and dipping his thumbs into the waistband of Dick’s pants. He spins Dick round, making him grin at Jason over his shoulder.

“You could have just asked to see my pirouette, Red! Honestly, no respect from you, huh? I guess you’re not taking orders tonight.” Dick sounds far too delighted with the manhandling for anyone to believe his complaints, and Jason can’t keep the appropriately wolfish grin from his face.

“Oh, don’t worry, ‘Wing, I’m gonna treat you like a princess, you’ll see. But first I’m gonna eat you.” Jason lets his voice drop to a growl, feeling Dick shudder against him and enjoying how easy it is to provoke a reaction from his husband.

“Eat me up? Oh my! Ah!” Dick yelps as Jason shoves him to his knees and then down even further, yanking down his pants at the same time, kneeling behind him and leaving Dick on all fours, “A little warning, maybe? And if this is you treating me like a princess then I don’t wanna know – oh, oh my god! Oh fuck! Red!” he trails off with a whine.

“What’s wrong Princess, don’t like being eaten?” Jason asks pulling his mouth back from between Dick’s perfect ass cheeks, “But you were asking for it earlier. Make your mind up before I stage a revolution.” He nips at the firm flesh in front of him, just to see his teeth marks in Dick’s skin. His furry gloved fingers are holding those oh-so-popular muscles apart, indenting deep into them with the tight grip he has. The plastic tips pressing little dots into his skin, there’ll be marks in the morning, and Jason’s looking forward to seeing them.

“Red, get back in there, or so help me, you’re sleeping on the couch for a week!” Dick’s complaint is very real this time and it makes Jason smile even more than the fake one did. Not much makes Dick as demanding as getting rimmed does.

“As you wish, your highness.” Jason says, diving back in, licking circles around Dick’s hole and then using the flat of his tongue over the entire area. Dick must have lubed himself up sometime earlier in the night, because that and the musky sweat tang that Dick’s worked up over the night is painted over Jason’s tongue and he wants more.

“Did you just Princess Bride me?” Dick gasps, “No, don’t stop!” Dick reaches back with one arm to ruffle his fingers through Jason’s hair, nearly knocking the headband from his head as he pushes him deeper between his legs. The chill October air on his forehead is a stark contrast to the damp heat on his jaw, making his blood pump hotter and faster; his cock’s throbbing and he’s just as hard as Dick is now.

“Inconceivable!” Jason replies, muffled and a little wet. He lets himself fall into a slow rhythm of licking and sucking, letting Dick’s barely stifled whimpers and whines guide him until his hole is opening up and relaxing, fluttering around the tip of his tongue. Jason wants to completely drive Dick out of his mind, make him beg loudly, until he’s a wreck, loose and pliant beneath him and willing to take whatever Jason will give. He shoves his tongue in deep and fucks in and out in a flicker of movement that makes Dick cry out high and cracked and almost on the verge of weeping. Dick’s arms are shaking with the effort of staying upright and when Jason gently presses his teeth against the rim of his hole his arms give out. Dick lets his head drop down to the ground and Jason can hear the rustling of dried out leaves as Dick grabs fistfuls of them in his pleasure, his tiara spilling off and rolling to rest by his knee.

Jason takes a deep breath, feeling a little lightheaded, ignoring the discomfort of his cock trapped in the confines of his pants. He trails one hand down, gently cupping Dick’s balls, rolling them in his fuzzy gloved palm and lifting their weight as Dick bucks beneath him, sobbing and heaving in deep breaths as he lets Jason dominate him with just hands and tongue. Dick tenses up all over, gasping out Jason’s name as he comes with a violent shudder around Jason’s tongue, working him right through his orgasm. Dick slumps forward, his back arching sharply as he pants into the leaves underneath him.

“Well, that was certainly a ravishing. Ten out of ten, would definitely do that again,” Dick says, breathlessly, “I hope you’re proud of yourself for that, because I am! So proud of you.” Jason snorts, pushing Dick over onto his side so that he’s no longer face down and ass up in the air, blinking up at him behind his mask with the dopiest smile on his face that Jason’s seen in a while.

“You’re welcome, your highness. Now catch your breath, it’s time for me to really work you over,” Jason revels in the shiver his words produce in Dick, “you got enough energy to ride me or do you wanna be on your back here?”

“You’re seriously asking that as if I could pass up the chance to choose the pun of Big Bad Ride Me Hood?” Dick smiles as he liquidly pushes up off the ground and into Jason’s lap while Jason snorts at the terrible pun, “It’s as if you don’t know me at all, Jay!” Jason picks up the discarded tiara, slipping it back on Dick’s head while he trails a hand down from Jason’s chest to his belt and undoes it and his pants without breaking eye contact, pulling out Jason’s hard cock from its confines and leaning in to drop butterfly kisses over his face.

“Well, excuse _you_ princess, I was just trying to be a gentleman, but since you don’t want that, prepare to get wrecked!” Jason mock-growls, holding Dick’s hips up as Dick lines his cock up to his hole, slipping the tip into his tight heat. The pressure on Jason’s cock is blissful as Dick sinks down inch by inch until Jason is balls deep and sighing at how good Dick feels, even after all this time. Dick’s biting his lip, even as he quietly moans at how full he is, eyes fluttering under shut lids. Jason thinks he’s never looked more beautiful than he does right now, shamelessly obscene; both sacred and profane with the weak moonlight glinting off the tiara. He’s feeling almost reverent, watching all the sensations flit over Dick’s face. He leans in and kisses Dick tenderly; trying to express everything he’s feeling right now through the touch of mouth on mouth. His heart feels so full at moments like these, when the realisation that Dick is all his forever hits him hard.

Dick’s moaning into the kiss, pressing every inch of his body further onto Jason, trying to take more even though there’s nothing left to take. Jason pulls away for breath, leaning his forehead against Dick’s as he begins to grind in his lap, small little circles until he loosens enough to start rocking up and down in short jerky bounces. There’s something incredible about just resting his hands on Dick’s hips as he rides him. That Dick wants him badly enough still that he’ll just climb on him and make them both feel so good continues to amaze Jason. Dick clenches down hard on the down thrust and it pulls Jason out of his head, focuses his attention back on Dick’s face and his bright blue eyes; ever the showman needing his audience. Dick’s got that million dollar you-wish-you-felt-this-good smile on his face that Jason can’t help but return. He presses another kiss to Dick’s smile, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down not-so-gently. It makes Dick whine and his eyes slip shut again in pleasure.

Dick’s wraps his arms around Jason’s shoulders and starts riding harder and faster, fucking the noise out of himself in the best song that Jason’s ever heard. Jason can tell that Dick’s getting close by the rising pitch of his moans, and he grits his teeth against the urge to give in to the overwhelming need to come too. But he promised to wreck Dick, and that’s not a promise he’s going to break. Jason tightens his grip on Dick’s hips to a bruising degree, knowing from experience that just that can tip Dick over to orgasm. In response, Dick bite his lip to muffle his cries and bounces harder, almost punishing them both with how perfect it feels. Dick throws his head back hard, back arching his back sharply in a way that would be painful for anyone else, painting the torso of Jason’s body armour with strips of white as he comes clenching so tight on Jason that it’s all he can do to hold on and not fill him up with his come as he watches Dick beautifully fall apart on his cock.

Dick bonelessly leans forward into Jason, breathing hard and making a noise that Jason likes to think of as purring, not that he’ll ever tell Dick that. Jason lifts one hand to card through Dick’s sweaty, messy locks of hair, his thumb keeping the tiara in place and tilting Dick’s head up for a breathless kiss that Jason hums into while Dick continues to make that kittenish mewling noise.

“Mmmm, that was soo good, Little Wing,” Dick says, pulling against Jason’s grip in his hair to press a kiss to Jason’s neck, “we should do this more often!”

“I’m not done with you yet, princess. You’re gonna lie back and just hold on for me, ok?” Jason says, tipping Dick back to lie in the autumn leaves with his legs wrapped high around Jason’s waist and his cock still deep in him. Dick’s wings are awkwardly trapped under him and his tutu’s getting smeared with cum, but the tiara is firmly on his head.

“Oh god, you weren’t kidding about wrecking me were you? I hope you’re not expecting me to walk home after this. Because I can tell you now, that’s not happening.” Jason’s never heard anyone be quite so gleeful about not being able to walk without a limp before, and he can’t bite back the laugh in time to stop it from bubbling out. Dick beams at him for letting it out, so Jason kisses him deep and sweet until Dick’s squirming helplessly beneath him. He laces their fingers together, pinning Dick’s hands down into the leaves by his shoulders, pushing up onto his elbows, so he’s hovering just over Dick.

Jason rolls his hips slowly, enjoying every inch of drag and push as he does. Dick urges him on with his legs, lifting up to meet his strokes as best he can with what little leverage Jason’s allowing him. His eyes keep flicking up to the cheap plastic tiara, the gold contrasting with the deep black of Dick’s hair is strangely entrancing, and Jason’s sure that if they’re keeping any souvenir of tonight, that tiara is it.

“You... you really do like it... don’t you?” Dick giggles breathlessly, and Jason realises that perhaps he hasn’t been as subtle about liking the tiara as he’d thought he’d been.

“No, I... yeah, ok, fuck yeah, I do. You wanna make something of it, Princess?” Jason admits, embarrassed at being caught, wanting to sound more aggressive than he actually manages to be.

“Mmm, no. But I am totally up for wearing it again for you.” Dick’s gaze might be a bit glazed over, but that grin is unmistakable as anything other than deeply pleased and satisfied.

“Yeah?” Jason gasps out, “You like it too?” rolling his hips in just a little harder, rocking his cock in just that little bit deeper with how loose and pliant Dick has become.

“I... love what it... does for you. I mean, oh god, yes right _there_ , I don’t really get it. I know that... mmmngha... you only ever... buy Wonder Woman merch...” Dick trails off as his eye roll into the back of his head as Jason aims and hit at his prostate several times in a row. Dick’s breathing hard and Jason’s working up a good sweat by the time he manages to choke out his next words. “But I didn’t think... that it... nnnn fuck, Jay! That it’d... make you react like... this!”

“It’s not... it’s not Wonder Woman, Goldie, it’s you. Always you. My fucking Gold.” Jason says as he digs his knees into the dirt a little deeper to thrust a touch harder, his cock being squeezed as Dick clenches hard on him, Dick goading him to lose control.

“Love you, Jay. Love it... when you call me that. Always so good... to me.” Dick moans, tightening the grip he has on Jason’s fingers, as well as the one he has on Jason’s waist.

“Fuck, Dickie, you feel so damn good. Love you... so much.” Jason groans, biting his lip. He wants to make this last, but god; he really just wants to pound hard into Dick’s welcoming body. Wants to lose control like Dick’s telling him to. He can’t quite let himself though. No matter how dark and secluded the park is, Jason can’t shake the awareness that they’re in the open. If he loses himself like he wants, will he be able to stop? They’re not at home with its convenient bathroom for clearing up messes and soothing the bone deep bruises Jason sometimes leaves. What if someone discovers them? Never mind their reputations or the lectures on recklessness and responsibility that Bruce will give them (as if he’s one to talk!), how are they going to defend themselves if they’re attacked?

He’s pushing up on his arms without meaning to, pinning Dick’s hands harder to the ground with his weight in a way that must be painful, body moving faster and harder without his permission while Dick smiles so hard that Jason thinks he might actually break from it. It’s not the hardest he’s ever fucked Dick, but it feels so much wilder, so much more dangerous, here in the open. Jason guesses that’s why Dick always pushes for it, adrenaline junkie that his husband is. Dick lets his head thud back into the earth as Jason continues to pound into him, laying back and holding on just like Jason had asked him to. Dick’s eyes slip shut as he lets Jason work him over, clearly enjoying it from the vulnerable but blissful look on his face.

It’s the kind of look that makes the darker parts of Jason, the ones he tries so hard not to listen to these days, scream with the need to ruin, snarling wildly like the beast he’s dressed as. To desecrate and spoil him, so that only Jason can see him, even though these days, Jason _is_ the only one to see him like this. It scares Jason enough on normal days, just how easily Dick can steal his breath away unintentionally. At moments like this, it’s all Jason can do to hold him fiercely and wreck him in all the best ways. He forgets that they’re outside, in the park, in the dirt and leaves, all he can see is Dick’s ecstatic face and the glint of gold from the tiara in the moonlight.

Jason lets go of his control, lets his body slam into Dick as hard as it wants, making Dick wail and whine as Jason pants and watches as a few drops of sweat drip down on Dick’s face from his like tears. The pleasure rips through him, overwhelming and electric and he almost stops caring if Dick’s enjoying it too, using the body beneath him brutally while he’s lost to the shove and pull of wrecking Dick so recklessly. Dick yells soundlessly, back arching up, legs clamping tighter around Jason’s waists as he comes on Jason’s cock, messing up that ridiculous tutu even further. This time Jason doesn’t fight the need to follow him, nearly punching his cock into Dick’s body as he orgasms deep and hard, nearly painful in its intensity, emptying his balls, until it wipes him out and he blinks hard realising that he’d collapsed on Dick. He lifts his head from its resting spot on Dick’s shoulder, breathing in the sweat and the faintest hint of Dick’s shampoo as he does. It takes him a few tries to open his fingers around Dick’s wrists, his grip having tightened until Jason can feel the bones grinding against each other, but Dick doesn’t seem to care, panting as he is and staring up at the sky in utter contentment.

Jason slips out of Dick and rolls onto his back, tucking himself back into his pants and letting his pulse slow until his heartbeat is no longer thundering in his ears. Dick rolls over onto his side, tucking his head onto Jason’s shoulder, still smiling.

“Damn, Jay. We should definitely do that more often. I can’t even feel my toes!” he says, lightly rubbing his cheek against Jason’s body armour. “Same time next week?” he jokes. Jason huffs lightly, as mind blowing as that had been; he’s still not a fan of outdoor sex.

“Nope, special occasions only, Goldie.” Jason sighs, and tucks his free arm under his head. “We should make a move as soon as you’re up to it. Don’t pout; we really don’t want to sleep here. You especially with your ass hanging out like it is.” Dick lifts his head so Jason can see him exaggerating the slight pout that had in fact been there.

“Ugh, fine. Help me up?” Dick says, as he sits up, pulling his very tight pants up from his ankles to the tops of his thighs with the ease of long practice. Jason stands and offers Dick a hand, pulling him up from the ground, picking off a few embedded leaves and straightening the wings and tutu as Dick pulls his pants up the rest of the way. Dick takes a few steps before he makes a pained noise, his limp evidence that he’s really not going to be walking the entire way home.

“Need a hand there, princess?” Jason smirks. Dick had got what he asked for after all.

“If you wouldn’t mind, Mr Wolf. You did get quite rough with me. Made a total mess of me, I can feel it dripping down my thighs!” Dick’s grinning like a loon, so Jason kisses him, because he can. He breaks the kiss to retrieve his helmet, pulling the ears off to slide it on. Dick snatches them from his free hand and fixes them on the helmet, laughing. Jason just rolls his eyes. He sweeps Dick up into a bridal carry, and Dick lets out an amused sound.

“Oh my, are you going to carry me all the way home, Hood?” Dick says, wrapping his arms comfortably around Jason’s strong shoulders, as they make their way back to the path.

“Nah. Just to my bike. And then you get the fun experience of 300 horsepower rattling your bones through your ass until we get home.” Jason hefts Dick a little to illustrate his point, as he steps onto the concrete and makes for the park entrance.

“Oooh, such service! Are you going to feed me?” Dick kicks his feet too, just to be a brat.

“So demanding. As you wish, Princess.” Jason says, because of course the big bad wolf takes care of his fairy princess mate. Just like he always has. Just like he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's the end of Exeunt'verse, at least for now! Thank you so much to everyone who's read, kudosed, bookmarked and commented. :)


End file.
